Happy Anniversary?
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Its Steve and Phil's anniversary, it doesn't go quite as planned.


**Title: Happy Anniversay?**

**Summary**:_ Its Steve and Phil's anniversary, it doesn't go quite as planned._

**Rating:** _M_

**Characters: **_Steve & Phil._

**Pairings:** _Capsicoul, Phil/Steve_

**Genre: **_Romance, humor._

**Warnings: **_Hmm… some sexual content.._

_**Authors Note**__: For Capsicoul Day, I was unaware of the holiday sadly until recently so this is just a quicky I wanted to write for it.._

OOO

Steve staggered upstairs to his and Phil's apartment, it had been a long day of fighting crime for Captain America and the Avengers of course it had to be on his and Phil's anniversary.

He and Phil never really could catch a break but fighting world domination was something they had both agreed was more important.

Steve glanced at the roses in his hand and smiled, already feeling relieved that the nightmarish day had come to an end and he could finally spend some time with his husband.

Married for one year today, they had been together a total of two years but Steve had known the moment Phil had woken up from his coma that he was going to marry that man.

It hadn't taken much work to get him and even less work to get him to marry him.

Steve finally reached his door and sighed relieved opening it with a little struggle from the bag hanging over his back with his Captain America uniform inside.

"Phil, I'm home." He called out tiredly dropping the bag on the floor and leaving it there for later, he made his way into the kitchen and heard a slight shuffle across the floor. He turned the corner and found Phil standing there expectantly and smiling.

Steve grinned when he noticed he was wearing his suit without the jacket and an apron on of over it. The dinner table was set with candles and wine, a small flower bouquet in the middle.

"Phil, what is this?" he asked grinning widely as he made his way across the room to embrace him gently, Phil looked into his eyes and smiled abashed.

"Well, I just thought once a year it might be nice to have a home cooked meal." He replied and shrugged glancing at the floor.

"That is really sweet of you." He replied and tilted down to kiss him softly and warmly.

After a few moments he pulled away and handed him the roses.

"Happy Anniversary, Phil." Steve said sweetly and he smelled the roses, his heart swelling like it did everyday he spent with Steve.

"You too, honey." Phil replied leaning up to kiss him again.

Steve rubbed his hands up Phil's arms before hugging him tightly against him, they simply held each other for a few moments Steve cupped his head softly in one hand kissing him on his forehead. Phil always knew when Steve held him like this he was playing with the thought in his mind that he may not always have him and wanted to cherish every moment that he did.

Steve's stomach growled and that's when they finally pulled apart, Phil smiling up at him.

"You hungry?" he asked and Steve nodded putting a hand against his stomach. "Good." He said and pulled away then making his way to the table and pulling a chair out for him to sit in.

Steve sat down and Phil unfolded the napkin and draped it over his lap for him, he blushed lightly when Phil's face was level with his for a moment.

Phil moved away and sat across from him at the table.

"I know this isn't exactly a romantic meal to make but," Phil shrugged as he picked his fork up and Steve followed "I honestly don't know how to make anything else." Phil continued and glanced at the Meatloaf on his plate.

Steve couldn't help but smile and thought Phil trying to play the housewife was extremely adorable.

"It's okay, Meatloaf is my favorite." Steve replied and smiled, Phil sighed relieved.

He took his first bite and was immediately reminded why Phil never cooked, he smiled anyway and hoped Phil hadn't seen him cringe.

Phil watched him closely as he chewed and he frowned, Steve took another bite but paused when he saw Phil set his fork down.

"Its terrible." Phil frowned heavily and stared at his plate, Steve swallowed that bite and waved it off.

"No, no, its not _terrible_." Steve replied and Phil crossed his arms leaning back in his seat.

"It is terrible, I'm sorry Steve, I followed the recipe so close." He frowned and Steve couldn't help but smile at his pouting face.

"_Phil_," Steve said stoutly and he turned his eyes back up to look at him. "Its okay, really." He replied and began eating again.

Phil sighed and sat across from him as he watched Steve eat the terrible meatloaf, Steve being so hungry didn't care what he was eating, he just had to eat.

He cleared his plate in a matter of moments and set his fork down before he downed his wine.

"See?" he asked after a moment, wiping his mouth and Phil was smiling across the table at him.

"You were hungry." Phil replied and Steve nodded before he stood up to get the plates, Phil stood up with him and took the plates from him and set them back down on the table.

"I'll get them later." Phil said and Steve smiled down at him pulling him into a hug as Phil kissed his jaw.

Steve reached behind him and untied his apron from his back and pulled it off of him and over his head draping it over a dining chair, Steve kissed him on his forehead.

"What do you want to do now? I got your pajamas out if you're tired or if you wanted to watch a movie I rented a few or we could—" Steve cut him off with a kiss and wrapped his arms around him very easily lifting him from the floor, Phil moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Shower with me?" Steve gasped out when they separated and Phil smiled with a nod, he knew Steve had a hard day and thought he'd just like to get some food into his system and relax but he was pleasantly surprised by the proposition. "I just want to be with you."

He added quietly as his eyes traveled his face, Phil smiled and wasn't the least bit upset that Steve was still holding him a good foot off the ground so their faces were level.

Steve kissed him one more time as he gently lowered him back down to stand, Phil turned and took Steve's hand in his and pulled him to the bathroom.

Phil undressed his young husband gently and lovingly like always, Steve still to this day was a gentle giant and would always be a skinny kid inside.

He blushed crimson as Phil pulled his pants down gently tossing them in the laundry bin with everything else, Steve turned his attention on getting Phil out of his suit and laid it neatly across the counter knowing he wouldn't be fond of it getting wrinkled.

Once in the shower things progressed from there, slowly and gently like always. Tonight was a lazy night since both men were tired but it was a gentle and sweet one.

Afterwards the couple curled together in the bed facing each other, Steve reached out and tangled his fingers with Phil's as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" Steve asked quietly and Phil smiled across at him.

"Of course I do." He replied and stroked his jaw sweetly, Steve scooted a little closer on the bed to twine his legs with Phil's. "You were so nervous, I remember telling you we could wait but you insisted that you should overcome your fears." Phil replied and Steve snorted out a laugh.

"I don't think I ever told you but – I was never afraid of _fondueing_ with you Phil, I've always trusted you, with everything." he replied and looked down, Phil gave him a look of confusion.

"Then what were you afraid of?" Phil asked and Steve shrugged before his chin was nudged up by Phil's knuckles.

"I was afraid of disappointing you." Steve replied and Phil shook his head immediately.

"Steve, you have never been anything short of perfect to me. I'm so proud to be your husband, I think I may be driving some of the agents crazy with how often I show off pictures of us." Phil replied and Steve smiled softly.

"I know I just, I was afraid I would lose your admiration. That you would see me for what I really am." He replied looking down again.

"Which is?" Phil pushed and Steve let out a shaky breath.

"A scared, skinny kid that doesn't know what he's doing. That never had a chance to learn about life before it was too late." He replied and Phil wouldn't hear anymore of that he pushed forward and kissed him hard on the mouth wrapping an arm tightly around his back, Steve shivered in his embrace and curled up tighter against him.

"What happened to you gave you a second chance, you have never been a kid that doesn't know what he is doing. You're smart, kind and all around amazing. Its not the serum that makes you Captain America, its what is inside that counts." Phil said against him and Steve nodded quickly wrapping the agent up tightly in his arms as he buried his face in his chest.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Steve whispered softly against him and Phil kissed him on top of his head.

"This has been the best year of my life, I love you so much." Phil mumbled against him nudging his nose in the soft blonde hair.

"I love you, Phil." He said quietly and Phil pulled the blankets up around them and held onto him tight.

"You're not afraid anymore are you?" Phil asked and Steve shook his head.

"No, I know you'll love me no matter what happens." Phil smiled as they curled up together in their bed.

"That's right." He said and eventually they both drifted off to sleep, though this hadn't been the best one year anniversary in history, just being able to hold each other and know yet another great year as passed was more than enough for them both.

_A/N: Um.. happy Capsicoul Day!…?_


End file.
